wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Huhuran
thumb|Princess Huhuran =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Temple of Ahn'Qiraj in Silithus *Type: Not specified =Background= Princess Huhuran is a lone wasp in Ahn'Qiraj. One wonders her purpose. =Abilities= * Frenzy - Tranquable frenzy. * Poison Bolt - 2000 direct damage bolt to the closest 15 people. Only occurs when Huhuran's frenzy is not tranq'd or when she Berserks. * Noxious Poison - 2900 damage over 8 seconds. Silences the person as well. Will hit a random group of people. Cannot be cleansed. * Wyvern Sting - AoE sleeps effect on a random area. If cleansed it deals 3000 damage. * Acid Spit - 219 damage to 281 damage per tick. Stackable dot on the main tank only. * Berserk - At 30% health, Huhuran's attack speed doubles, and she released 2000 damage poison bolts every 3 seconds to the closest 15 people. =Tactics= *She will stack a nature DOT on the MT so tanks must be rotated, unless they have high enough NR for the debuff to wear off (315ish Nature Resist). Let the tanks get comfortable with the rotation - 2 or 3 tanks need to rotate due to stacking DoT. Then start DPS but not too heavy (so as not to over-aggro). Try to keep mana high-ish ready for an outburst at 30%. *Position is very important for the fight. 15 people need high NR because she enrages at 30%. These 15 must be close-ish to her. She will chuck poison volleys at them repeatedly. If a person dies they will shoot a volley of nature bolts that will increase in damage per death so it is imperative that none of these 15 people die. *She has a AoE Wyvern Sting (sleep effect) that will hit the ten closest people. Do not dispel Wyvern Sting (especially on Rogues!) as the dispel causes 4k insta-damage. It can be resisted. If your tanks and healing can take it you may wish to remove it from main tanks. *Noxious poison deals ~3k DOT and silences the person that is hit directly, but it is also applied to players around the one hit. Those close will only take damage, but will not be silenced. The DOT is not dispellable and as such is very dangerous. Huhuran will use this attack throughout the entire fight. *Hunters must be on the ball with tranquilizing when she is frenzied -- it boosts her melee power alot. When she is frenzied, hunters have aprox 5 secs to tranq shot her or she begins shooting poison volleys randomly at the raid. The frenzy at the 30% is an ENRAGE and cannot be tranq shotted, do not bother with tranqing after 30%. Hunters should then focus DPS and maintaing the Nature Resistance Aura--especially on the Main Tank's group. * Princess Huhuran's most significant ability is her 30% mode. At this time, the closest 15 people to her will take monumental amounts of nature damage and will require high Nature Resistance. They need as much NR as possible, gimping all other stats. No one else needs nature resistance for this encounter other than those 15 people (ideally rogues and warriors) *After 5 minutes she will spam poison volley, basically same as enraging at 30%. Similar to Vaelastrasz' encounter. Not currently known if 5 min rage is more powerful than 30% (Battleguard Sartura's after-10-minute enrage is MUCH more deadly than her lower HP rage for example) however it is much more advantageous to have her enrage as late as possible due to mana and agro concerns. Pace your raid. You want to be able to have the mana to burst damage at 30% and be able to AoE Heal your melee parties. =Loot= *Cloak of the Golden Hive *Gloves of the Messiah *Hive Defiler Wristguards *Huhuran's Stinger *Qiraji Bindings of Command *Qiraji Bindings of Dominance *Ring of the Martyr *Wasphide Gauntlets =External Links= *Thottbot *Allakhazam *German Tactic Link Category:NPCs Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses